fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry X
"Everything is better with an X!" ~ Mobus (The Game's Announcer Foundry X is a fighting game featuring characters from the Foundry, Non-Canon series, Nicktoons characters, and even some third-party guests. It has a gameplay system that combines Tekken, Super Smash Bros., and even has its own unique twists. The game is exclusive to the Wii U and will be released in 2016. Gameplay System The gameplay is Foundry X is very unique. The game is a 3D fighter with the classic health bar scheme. However, it features a large arena with boundaries and in addition to killing opponents by draining their health, you can use the boundaries to kill them. However, this is a less effective way and will increase the time of matches. In a match there are 2 bars. The first, a health bar and the second, a bar that charges an over-powered move. This attack is called The Baller Move and is similar to final smashes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl or Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. The game also features a system where each player makes their own profile. With this profile, whenever they play as a character, that character is added to their profile. With this, they can level up their fighters to gain more experience and even change their stats (EX: make them stronger, faster, better in the air, etc.) Overall, the gameplay is very unique. Modes Story Mode In story mode you will experience a free roaming mode where you meet up with enemies and then enter a fight. In story mode, The ultimate entity is threatening to destroy the Foundry once again, and as the heros, you must stop her. You play as multiple characters in story mode. You can fight enemies and bosses. Arcade Mode In Arcade Mode, you fight a string of fighters all leading up to the boss Glitch. Glitch is a mysterious being but has strange powers. Glitch can even change the form of the arena. You fight 8 fighters in a variety of ways, a team battle, a giant battle, a metal battle, and an invisible battle. Free-Play Mode Fight however you wish! Challenge Mode In Challenge Mode, you play through challenges and gain rewards. Rewards In this mode, you can your rewards that you've earned. The main reward is stamps and you can buy them or earn them. There are 400 stamps to collect. Profile Customization In this mode, you can customize your characters in your profile. You can change their stats or even make a custom recolor with the Pallete Studio. Playable Characters The game features a large amount of fighters from the Foundry, Nicktoons shows, Non-Canon shows, scrapped Foundry characters, and even some guest stars. Here is the lineup: Default Fighters Play as these characters as soon as you boot up the game. Arenas Fight in these locations! Trivia *Ross, Mage, and Wario have secret victory animations against each other where they diss each other's creator's fighting game. Category:Wii U games Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:Derphox